Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Egyptian
The Egyptian people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by a pharaoh of the eighteenth dynasty of Ancient Egypt, Akhenaten. Historical Information Egypt was one of the most glorious kingdoms of the ancient world. With advanced architecture which still stuns the world to this day, they have become a symbol of culture to live on for millennia. Egypt's "Golden Age" was during the eighteenth dynasty, an age of the New Kingdom of Egypt. During this time, some of the most remembered pharaohs of Egypt lived-- Tutankhamen, Akhenaten, Ahmose I, Hatshepsut, and more. During the reign of Akhenaten, historians generally agree that the first traces of monotheistic religion were found. The Egyptian kingdoms and empires existed for as long as history can look back on. The ancient Pyramids of Giza were built in the 2500s B.C., being some of the most spectacular architecture in the ancient world. However, despite its ages of being a cultural cornerstone, Egypt eventually was controlled by other powers starting in the common era. These included the many Arabian dynasties, as well as the Ottoman Empire, the Roman Empire, the English Empire, and more. To this day, however, Egypt is still remembered for its golden culture of the ancient era. Strategy Ability The Egyptians' unique ability is called Monument Builders. After every fourth Great Person born in Egypt, a Great Engineer is then born as well. After a Great Engineer's primary purpose has been used, the unit is not consumed, it may then be used on the site of a World Wonder in construction to speed production by 20%. This allows for quick wonder production in Egyptian cities, starting in the Industrial Era. The term "Monument Builders" refers to the spectacular architecture built by Egyptians before the common era. This includes the Great Sphinx, the Pyramids of Giza, the Library of Alexandria, and many more. Unique Unit The Egyptians' unique unit is the Maryannu. This replaces the Heavy Chariot, having a ranged attack rather than a melee attack. Its ranged strength is 33, while its melee strength is 23. The Maryannu does not require a source of Horses in order to be built, whereas the Heavy Chariot does. This gives Egypt a slight upper hand in early-game domination with a powerful ranged cavalry unit. Maryannu refers to an ancient chariot-mounted archer warrior common in many societies of the Middle East and upper Africa in the Bronze Age. Unique Tile Improvement The Egyptians have a unique tile improvement, being the Sphinx. It requires the Craftsmanship Civic in order to be constructed. It can be built on any land tile, including hills, tundras, and floodplains. The Sphinx provides the Egyptian Empire with +2 Culture and +1 Faith per turn, and +1 Appeal to all surrounding tile. It yields +4 Culture and extra tourism starting in the Renaissance Era. The sphinx was a structure built in many Egyptian kingdoms before the common era. The most popular sphinx is the Great Sphinx of Giza, which is the largest sphinx in all of Egypt. The sphinx is a being with a lion's body and a human's head, and in Egyptian culture is generally benevolent towards humans. Most of these built had the heads of Egyptian rulers. Leader Akhenaten (? - 1334 BC) is the leader of Egypt. He was one of many pharaohs of Egypt and reigned in the 1300s B.C., during the time of the New Kingdom of Egypt and the eighteenth dynasty. His legacy was not so fondly remembered by the Egyptian people of his time, as he planned to do away with the traditional religion of their people and go onwards towards a monotheistic religious belief for his kingdom. He was lost from history for over 2000 years; his monuments had been dismantled by the Egyptian people. However, the ruins of his city, Amarna, were discovered in the 19th century. Leader Ability Akhenaten's unique ability is Religious Progression. Firstly, when the second-to-last Great Prophet is born in another civilization, the last one will then be born in Egypt immediately. Second, when Egypt founds a pantheon or a religion, they may choose religious beliefs which have already been selected by other civilizations. This makes it so the Egypt does not have to worry about rushing to found a religion. Akhenaten's religious policies are his legacy. He enforced extensive religious forms on his people throughout the years of his reign, although this was long before there was organized religion in the way it functions now. Nonetheless, Akhenaten made several changes to the belief-set of Ancient Egypt's pantheon. Traits *Preferred Religion: Islam *Preferred Government: Fascism *Disliked Government: Democracy *Preferred Victory: Culture *Historical Era: Ancient Era *Behavior: Spiritual / Industrious *Disliked Behavior: Philosophical *Geographic Group: Middle Eastern Cities Capital City: Akhenaten Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Thebes *Memphis *Amarna *Heliopolis *Alexandria *Nekhen *Apis *Rosetta Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Elephantine *Phteka *Giza *Byblos *Letopolis *Abydos *Asyut *Avaris Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Hieraconpolis *Buto *Edfu *Behdet *Pi-Ramesses *Mendes *Pithom *Kahun Category:Subpages Egyptian